Première Ligne
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: "Il n'était pas là question d'un simple caprice, d'une possessivité ridicule et n'ayant absolument pas sa place durant leurs missions. Non, c'était bien plus compliqué. Natasha avait besoin de Clint, tout comme lui avait besoin d'elle." Le pourquoi du comment l'Équipe Delta se retrouve séparée après plus de dix ans de bons et loyaux services au sein du SHIELD. Pre-Winter Soldier.


Lorsque Natasha Romanoff recevait le dossier de sa prochaine mission pour le compte du SHIELD, elle ne s'attardait jamais sur les quelques lignes présentes sur la première page, indiquant le nom de l'équipe chargée de l'affaire, le lieu où ils devaient se rendre, ainsi que celui de l'agent de liaison. Pourquoi prêter de l'attention à des éléments restés inchangés depuis dix ans ?

Oui, une décennie complète s'était écoulée depuis que la russe avait été recrutée par l'organisation qui, à sa manière, veillait à la sécurité des humains (voire parfois d'êtres qui ne l'étaient pas tout à fait), et autant de temps que Natasha formait un solide duo avec son partenaire et ami, Clint Barton.

Mais ce jour-là, alors que la célèbre Veuve Noire découvrait le dossier que Fury venait à peine de lui remettre en main propre, elle tiqua. Clint n'était mentionné nulle part. Fronçant les sourcils, Natasha retourna rapidement les pages déjà parcourues, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait sous les yeux les fameuses premières lignes de la première page, qui devenaient désormais les plus importantes de toutes.

À la seconde où la jeune femme posa un regard inquiet sur le morceau de papier, son cœur manqua un battement. Pas d'Équipe Delta. Pas de Barton. Aucune mention d'une quelconque participation du Faucon à cette opération. Natasha lança un regard interrogateur à Nick Fury, assis face à elle. Ce dernier conservait quant à lui un air parfaitement indifférent.

« Vous séparez l'Équipe Delta ? » s'exclama-t-elle soudain d'une voix forte, bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait voulu au départ, et fixa son regard vert émeraude sur son supérieur.

« Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, Romanoff. Et en effet, vous ne travaillerez pas avec l'agent Barton sur cette mission. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? » répondit-il calmement, semblant mettre l'agente au défi de protester. Mais Natasha, connue pour son manque de patience et son impulsivité, choisit malgré tout de rester à sa place. Son visage, qui avait quelques instants plus tôt montré une vive surprise, était redevenu impassible.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu un problème sur notre dernière mission dont nous n'avons pas été informés ? » demanda-t-elle, peu convaincue par cette théorie. Clint et elle s'étaient toujours bien entendus, que ce soit sur le terrain ou en dehors, et leur travail était toujours irréprochable, il n'y avait donc aucune raison apparente à cette séparation.

« Vous en auriez été informés plus tôt si tel avait été le cas. Voyez plutôt ça comme une réévaluation de vos compétences et de votre capacité à travailler l'un sans l'autre, » expliqua Fury d'une voix toujours aussi posée, visiblement peu inquiété par la réaction de Natasha.

_L'un sans l'autre_ ? Ainsi donc, leurs compétences étaient remises en question. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé pour que l'agence décide tout à coup qu'une réévaluation était nécessaire ?

La jeune femme repensa alors aux événements récents, et l'affaire de New York, datant maintenant de quelques mois, lui revint en mémoire. Loki, Dieu de la Malice Asgardien, avait atterri sur Terre dans le but de contrôler sa population inoffensive et vulnérable, et s'était heurté immédiatement et vivement au SHIELD, détruisant au passage l'une des bases de l'organisation secrète. Mais le Dieu ne s'était pas uniquement contenté de dommages matériels, il avait également pris le contrôle de l'esprit de Clint, le forçant à tuer et à voler pour lui. Natasha était celle qui avait réussi à briser l'envoûtement du Jotun, ramenant ainsi son ami à la raison.

Il n'y avait pas eu de conséquences négatives de cette expérience sur le travail de Barton, et les missions qui lui avaient été attribuées par la suite aux côtés de la Veuve Noire avaient toutes été couronnées de succès. Cette dernière était même tentée de croire que l'asservissement du Faucon lui avait une nouvelle fois montré le véritable visage du Mal, et qu'il était désormais plus décidé que jamais à le combattre par tous les moyens. Alors, pourquoi Fury avait-il ressenti le besoin soudain de séparer l'équipe la plus efficace de l'agence ?

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, voire même ressentir l'indignation et la colère de la jeune femme, le directeur plissa son unique œil avant d'ajouter d'une voix autoritaire :

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, Romanoff. Les ordres viennent d'en haut et sont très clairs. Vous vous rendrez en Inde dès vendredi et Barton part pour l'Afrique du Sud demain matin. »

Natasha jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au dossier confidentiel, bien décidée à donner son avis sur un autre point, qui ne faisait que rendre encore plus injuste la séparation de la célèbre Équipe Delta.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite avant que vous ne puissiez une nouvelle fois protester. Oui, vous partez pour Bombay avec Steve Rogers, » annonça Fury, anticipant la question qui, il en était sûr, brûlait les lèvres de l'agente assise face à lui. « Il est plus que temps de le réintégrer complètement au sein du SHIELD, il part donc avec vous. Et j'ose espérer que vous ferez preuve de toute la bonne volonté dont vous êtes capable pour le guider lors de cette première mission. »

Le ton qu'il employa fut clair pour Natasha : ce n'était pas une option, elle devait effectivement faire preuve de toute la bonne volonté du monde concernant ce nouveau partenariat. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester là et laisser Fury dicter ses propres règles sans réagir.

« Monsieur, vous prenez le risque de séparer une équipe coordonnée, entraînée et adaptée à toutes les situations pour en créer une nouvelle ? Je pense-

- Je me fous bien de ce que vous pensez, Romanoff ! Si vous vous posez des questions sur les raisons qui nous ont poussé à vous séparer, vous n'avez pas à chercher bien loin, » s'emporta Fury, excédé par l'attitude insolente dont faisait preuve Natasha. Il soutint le regard dur et froid que cette dernière lui lança, avant de fixer avec tout autant de colère le pendentif attaché au cou de la jeune femme. Au bout d'une chaîne pendait une petite flèche argentée, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui lui avait fait ce cadeau.

Par réflexe, Natasha porta la main à son collier, la fureur qui l'animait un instant plus tôt remplacée par une sorte de gêne. Ainsi donc, c'était ça la raison. _Évidemment_, pensa-t-elle. Le SHIELD, et en particulier Fury, ne pouvaient pas les laisser continuer ainsi sans se mêler de leur histoire, qu'ils avaient déjà tous deux bien du mal à gérer.

Tout d'abord, elle ne sut quoi répondre à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle se contenta de tourner et retourner le pendentif entre ses doigts, évitant le regard du directeur. Si elle n'avait pas appris au cours de sa longue carrière d'espionne internationale à contrôle un tant soit peu ses émotions, son teint aurait viré au rouge immédiatement.

Ce n'était pas la colère du directeur du SHIELD qui la mettait dans cet état, ni même le regard empli de dégoût qu'il affichait en fixant délibérément le pendentif que lui avait offert Clint quelques mois plus tôt. Non, c'était bien plus grave. Natasha n'aimait pas être mise dans une telle position de faiblesse, et elle aimait encore moins avoir à répondre de ses actes devant quelqu'un comme Nick Fury. Qui était-il pour les juger ? N'avait-il pas, lui aussi, bravé un jour le règlement pour suivre son instinct ? C'était ce qu'elle et Clint avaient fait, après de longues années passées à se contenter d'en avoir envie sans toutefois aller plus loin.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'enfin chacun avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Natasha se retrouvait ici, dans cette pièce, faisant face à son responsable, et incapable d'assumer et surtout de justifier ses choix. Après tout, devait-elle réellement se voiler la face indéfiniment, profiter de chaque moment passé aux côtés de Clint, et l'instant d'après faire comme si la vie qu'ils essayaient de construire l'un avec l'autre n'avait au final pas la moindre importance ? Comme si tout pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain sans que cela ait le moindre impact sur leur existence ? Devait-elle vraiment sacrifier sa propre vie et ses sentiments au profit de sa carrière ? Elle l'avait pensé des années durant, mais il n'en était plus question. Plus maintenant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pas après New York.

Ne devait-elle pas se battre pour défendre le peu qu'il lui restait ?

« Cela ne change rien à notre manière de travailler, » argumenta Natasha, ses yeux fixant obstinément le vide, et ne voulant absolument pas entrer en contact avec le regard accusateur de Fury. Ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Ne pas se laisser guider par ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais se concentrer sur l'objectif. Non, Natasha Romanoff n'allait pas se laisser damer le pion par son supérieur, elle camperait sur ses positions. Elle ne laisserait pas Nick, et encore moins le SHIELD lui voler le peu qu'elle avait pu sauver de son cœur. Jamais.

« Cela ne change rien à votre manière de travailler ? Vous faites de l'humour maintenant ?! » beugla Fury, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par sa subordonnée et son insolence grandissante.

Il se leva vivement de sa chaise, et vint se poster face à Natasha, ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil sur lequel était assise l'agente. L'œil menaçant et fixant la russe, il ne vit pourtant aucune crainte dans le regard de la Veuve Noire. Il en fallait bien plus pour réussir à l'impressionner; elle était habituée à pire que ça.

« Vous avez tout foutu en l'air, vous et Barton. Vous étiez les meilleurs, et vous inspiriez tous deux le respect de vos collègues et de vos supérieurs. Puis vous avez pris la mauvaise décision, vos relations ont commencé à dépasser largement le cadre du travail, et c'est revenu aux oreilles du Conseil. Alors ne venez pas me dire que cela n'a pas affecté votre manière de travailler. Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'une solution pour sauver votre carrière : vous allez vous coordonner, vous entraîner et vous adapter avec Steve Rogers jusqu'à nouvel ordre, » conclut Fury. Un discours qui ne demandait aucune réponse. Natasha devait se conformer à cette décision, que cela lui plaise ou non.

La fureur était visible sur son visage, et si elle ne se retenait pas, son poing aurait déjà heurté avec violence la mâchoire de son directeur. Mais elle n'était plus aussi colérique et violente qu'à ses débuts, et savait se maîtriser. Du moins, elle n'était plus colérique.

Il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne le pouvait. Sa réticence à changer d'équipier n'avait rien à voir avec la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Clint, qui avait commencé peu après les événements de New York. S'il y avait bien une chose que lui avait appris une quasi-apocalypse en plein cœur de la Grosse Pomme et dans laquelle tous deux auraient pu laisser la vie, c'était qu'une fois que tout était revenu à la normale, on réalise certaines choses à propos des gens auxquels on tient réellement. On ne veut pas les perdre, et on ne veut plus faire semblant. On veut être heureux, tout simplement.

Quand Clint et Natasha partaient en mission, même aujourd'hui, ils laissaient leur vie privée derrière eux, et ne pensaient plus qu'au travail. Quand ils se retrouvaient sur le terrain, chacun avait sa place, coordonnant ses mouvements avec ceux de l'autre, et couvrant sans cesse les arrières de son partenaire. Il n'était pas là question d'un simple caprice, d'une possessivité ridicule et n'ayant absolument pas sa place durant leurs missions. Non, c'était bien plus compliqué. Natasha avait besoin de Clint, tout comme lui avait besoin d'elle. Ils avaient passé dix ans à travailler l'un avec l'autre, à se battre ensemble, à se sauver mutuellement, à panser les plaies l'un de l'autre, à avoir confiance l'un en l'autre. Sacrifier tout cela uniquement à cause de l'évolution de leur relation était injuste et révoltant.

« Steve Rogers était un soldat, il a les connaissances et les compétences nécessaires pour ce travail. Vous formerez une excellente équipe, très prometteuse » ajouta Fury, s'écartant de la chaise de Romanoff avant de se poster face à la fenêtre de son bureau.

Oui, Rogers était un homme entraîné pour ce genre de mission, Natasha s'en était rendue compte par elle-même en combattant à ses côtés durant l'invasion extra-terrestre de New York, mais cela suffirait-il ? Serait-elle autant en confiance qu'avec Clint durant les moments les plus délicats de la mission ? Et que se passerait-il si ce n'était pas le cas ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'agente.

« Vous pouvez partir, » lança Fury, tout en continuant d'observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

La russe resta un moment sans bouger, bien trop occupée par les paroles de son supérieur et les mille questions qu'elle se posait. Malgré tout, elle ne remit rien en cause, et surtout pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Clint. Le SHIELD se verra forcé à un moment ou à un autre de revenir sur sa décision, et de finalement accepter la leur.

Au bout de quelques instants, Natasha se leva de sa chaise, récupéra son dossier, et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Au moment où elle franchit le pas de la porte, Fury l'interpella.

« Je compte sur vous pour ne pas tout faire foirer, » l'avertit-il, sa voix menaçante laissant présager le pire si cela se produisait.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, et son soupir d'exaspération fut couvert par le bruit de la porte du bureau qu'elle claqua furieusement derrière elle.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Me revoilà sur ce fandom, que j'avoue avoir déserté pendant quelques mois (comme un paquet d'autres, d'ailleurs). Mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours écrire autant et aussi souvent qu'on le voudrait bien...**

**Enfin bref, ce n'est que maintenant que j'aborde la question du collier que porte Natasha dans _Captain America 2_, la fameuse petite flèche argentée qui a donné de l'espoir à tous les fans de Clintasha, dont je fais partie bien sûr ;)**

**Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la sortie du film pour savoir ce que signifie réellement ce pendentif, parce qu'on le sait bien : les tout petits détails des films Marvel se révèlent toujours être les plus importants de tous! **

**Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ou même votre avis sur cette histoire de collier, sur ce que vous attendez du film... Je serai ravie de discuter de tout ça avec vous**! :)


End file.
